


The Night Before

by Filthy pig (Filthy_pig)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Awkwardness, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_pig/pseuds/Filthy%20pig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing he may not get another chance, Thane approaches Commander Shepard to profess his affections in the hours before their penultimate battle. Unexpectedly for him, the feelings are mutual ... Awkwardness and fluff ensue (with a heavy helping of smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Suicide Mission with a hardcore Renegon Fem!Shep. Thane's got appropriate equipment for a reptile - this is your warning for horrific alien genitalia.
> 
> A shout-out to my lovely beta readers; thanks for your critique and encouragement. <3

"There's a freighter ahead of us in line to refuel, Shepard. Looks like it's going to push back our trip at least a half-hour." Joker's voice over the intercom sounded annoyed. Amelia Shepard set down her PDA and sighed. Now that they were actually headed for the Omega 4 relay, it seemed they'd never even make it; delay after delay conspired to keep the Normandy from inevitable death. 

  
"How long do we have, Joker?" she responded, her irritation and anxiety making her more curt than usual. 

  
"Shit, at least three hours. I'll keep you updated, Commander." Shepard could hear Joker rolling his eyes across the intercom as it clicked off.

  
Amelia heaved a sigh and picked up the e-book she'd been trying to lose herself in. She'd been reading the same screen of text over and over, words dissolving into unknown ideographic symbols. What she really wanted was a drink, but if there was any mission she needed to stay sober for, it was this. What she could really use was a nap - she'd had hardly more than a few hours of solid sleep since setting out out for the derelict Reaper days ago - but there was no way she could sleep now.

  
Her eyes drifted from the PDA around her room, desperate for any distraction from the impending suicide trip. She could feed her fish (for the fourth time). She could re-arrange her model collection (again). Check her mail inbox (likely still empty, as it was seven minutes ago). Fluff her pillows. Re-fold her clothing. Stare at her alarm clock as the minutes rolled over. 

  
"Shit." Amelia refocused her concentration on the book, forcing herself into immersion in the murder mystery. She managed to make a few pages of progress before she was drawn back into reality by the soft hiss of her cabin's door opening and closing.

  
Shepard glanced up after a second, curious about the lack of footsteps. "...Thane?" she said quietly, more a statement to herself than a greeting to him. She was surprised to see him now, but more surprised to find she was pleased to see him now. 

  
The Drell approached her, walking as quietly as a cat, stopping short of Shepard, his face unreadable. "Siha, I-" he started, cutting himself off as he seemed to switch tracks. He paced nervously in front of the sofa. "I have known I will die for many years. I've tried to leave the galaxy better than I found it." He turned his back to Amelia, gazing at her case of model ships. "You've helped me achieve more than I thought possible. We've righted many wrongs... I've spoken to my son..." Thane swiveled to face her, the heavy ridges of his brow furrowed. "I should be at peace on the eve of battle."

  
Shepard rose quickly and stepped in front of him, reaching for him as she stared him in the eyes, worried by Thane's ranting. "Stop. Don't give me a speech."

  
He cast his gaze down, away from her dark eyes, away from her intense red laser stare. "I'm... ashamed," he admitted, glancing back up at Amelia with those soulful black eyes, apologetic and distraught.

  
Amelia inched closer, sliding her hand up Thane's shoulder to brush her fingers across his cheek ridge. He flinched and snatched her wrist, pushing her hand away, though gently. He turned from the woman and in one long stride was at her reading desk, Shepard watching him in concern.

  
He hunched over her desk, gripping the edge as he slumped his shoulders, as if he could physically deflect the thoughts plaguing him. Abruptly, he drew back a fist and slammed his hand on her desk, the abandoned PDA clattering. Thane glanced back over at Shepard, his scaled cheeks streaked with tears. "I've worked so hard, meditated and prayed and done good deeds," he raved, his gravel-and-pebbles voice even rougher. "Atoned for the evils I've done. Prepared."

  
Shepard listened, deep concern and sympathy creasing her features, yet apprehensive to approach him after his brief burst of violence. Thane's fist was still balled, knuckles pressed to the surface of the desk, and he began to tremble  as he continued. "I consider my body's death, and _chill_ settles in my gut. I am afraid. And it  _shames_ me."

  
Amelia quietly moved to his side, placing a hand over his fist. "Thane..." she started, her voice soft as she gently pulled him upright, around to face her. He obeyed, his dark eyes boring into hers as she stroked his shoulder. "Be alive with me tonight," she demanded in a quiet, husky tone he'd never heard from her before. 

  
He gave no resistance as she pressed her lips to his; he pressed into her with matching fervor as she slid her hand across the ridges of his cheek; stroked the pleated red flesh. They pulled apart, Amelia's thin lips curved in a smile.  
"Siha..." She raised a brow, wondering if he'd start ranting anew; but he'd taken the hint. "...Are you sure you want to do this?"

  
Shepard nuzzled her face into the ridged skin of his throat, noting that he must have bathed before approaching her - he smelled of that pink industrial soap. "Thane..." She looped her arm around his narrow waist, the pad of her thumb stroking the ridges of his throat. "...I've fantasised about this." 

  
The Drell's expression softened and he smiled sheepishly. "I've... taken some precautions, Siha." Amelia pulled back to give him a quizzical look. "I've washed my skin so you shouldn't react to my perspirations-"

  
Shepard cut him off with a groan. "Oh, hell, Mordin talked  to you, too?"

  
Thane flicked his nictitating membranes rapidly over his eyes, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "He spoke to you? He warned me about the ramifications of oral  contact with you as well, but I explained that likely an effect of my oral venom, which I _voluntarily_ produ-"

  
Amelia cut him off with a forceful kiss, shoving herself against him hard enough that he stumbled backward, bumping into the edge of the desk. She placed a hand on his stomach and pushed gently, urging him further backwards to sit on the edge of the desk. She broke the kiss, her fingers working on unbuckling his jacket. "I'm sure your biology is  _fascinating_ , Thane, so why don't you let me get a better look at it?"

  
He smiled despite himself as Shepard started on the second buckle, sliding his hands over her waist and tugging the hem of her shirt free from her pants. "You may do more than just look, Siha."

  
She kissed him roughly, the third buckle unfastened, and pulled his jacket over his shoulders; she met resistance trying to slip his jacket further off, as more straps  held garment to his biceps. "How many damn buckles do you need?" Amelia huffed as Thane tugged at his gloves, slipping his arms free of the sleeves. She was fascinated to observe the dark green markings around his head and neck continued down his upper arms, and she traced them with her fingers. His scaled skin was simultaneously rough and smooth, like minuscule polished pebbles.

  
Thane leaned forward to snatch another kiss from her, probing her warm mouth with the tip of his cool tongue as he slid her shirt up. His tongue seemed longer and slimmer than a human's, deftly flicking over her teeth. They had to break away from each other so she could allow him to slip her shirt off over her shoulders and head. Amelia still wore a plain grey sport-cut bra. Her body was lean, her breasts modest, her olive skin marred with the same spidery, faintly glowing scars as her face. He brushed the rough tips of his fingers across her scars as she had outlined his stripes; fascinated with how her skin prickled in response, tiny hairs standing on end.

  
Shepard slid the zipper of the Drell's bodysuit down and pulled the top half around his shoulders; Thane neglected his exploration of her torso to help her pull his suit around his arms where the fabric fell to his midsection, exposing his wiry torso and many more green scales. Naturally, as a reptile, he had neither nipples or navel. 

  
His hands again free to explore his lover, Thane slipped his thumbs under Amelia's bra, and she took the cue to yank the garment off over her head, tossing it aside where it landed on the floor near the sofa. She noted his eyeridges rising ever-so-slightly at the sight of her breasts, gently curving his palms over them. "Yeah, that's a mammal thing," she said with a slight smirk; his curiosity and gentleness was endearing.

  
"Ah, yes, I... read a bit about human sexuality," He admitted, the ruddy skin around his throat puffing out slightly in what Shepard guessed was a Drell display of sheepishness. "Drell don't nurse their young, so our women don't have mammaries."

  
"Don't call them that." Amelia cringed inwardly; that word was so  _clinical_. "'Tits' is fine. And you don't have to be so  gentle, you won't break them." She placed a hand over his, guiding him to cup her breast and squeeze firmly. "And this is the most sensitive part." She pressed the forefinger and thumb of his other hand together around her dark nipple.

  
"Yes, Siha," Thane rumbled as he obeyed, gripping her small tits in his palms as he pinched both her nipples, gently rolling them between his fingertips; fascinated to find the nubs of flesh swelling and hardening as he manipulated them. This elicited an appreciative moan from the human, and Thane smiled as he gazed up at her, her eyes closed, hands on his shoulders. 

  
He leaned forward and flicked the tip of his tongue across the middle of her chest, tracing a scar. "That's  _nice_ ," Amelia breathed, and nudged him sideways. 

  
He licked the tip of her nipple, then paused, his brow furrowing. "Is this... acceptable? I know it's how you'd feed your young-"

  
She pressed a thumb to his lips, silencing him, mildly exasperated. "It's fine. Humans suck on each other's nipples a lot for pleasure, okay? It's not weird at all. Guys have them too, and they also like having them played with."

  
Thane's secondary eyelids blinked rapidly as he tilted his head to peer up at her. "Men have nipples? What purpose would that serve?"

  
Amelia raised both eyebrows. "To suck on, because it feels good."

  
She couldn't deny a current of pleasure as he merely responded with another "Yes, Siha," and closed his lips around her left nipple. He continued to tease her right breast with his fingers as he swirled his tongue around the nub. Amelia's sighs of pleasure encouraged him, and he gave her nipple an experimental nip with his teeth - harder than he'd intended, and he jerked his head back. "Siha, I'm sorry-"

  
"No, that was fine. Perfect." She pulled him back to her chest and with a short nod, the reptilian returned to his ministrations, alternately biting and licking. One hand was busied with her other breast, and the other hand came to rest at the small of her back; enjoying the natural warmth she seemed to emanate.

  
"Yes... like  _that_..." Shepard's encouragement was breathy, the 'yes' more moan than word. She stroked the top of his head, her fingers playing across the spikes that ran down the center of his crown. Thane closed his eyes and shivered as her fingers found the sensitive spot under his temple-ridges, a quiet rumble of pleasure slipping from him. She rubbed at the fine scales there as her other hand caressed his head and neck; she noted he also had dark olive stripes across his back that wrapped around his sides.

  
Thane switched his oral attentions to her right breast, though his hands fell to her waist, busying his fingers with the belt of her utility trousers. He was soon pulling her pants down her narrow hips, exposing black panties and more scarred, dark skin, speckled with thin, dark hairs.

  
Amelia pushed him back with a laugh as her trousers fell in a heap at her shins. "Let me get my boots off." She shuffled backward and sat down at the edge of her bed, hunching forward as she unsnapped and slipped off one boot, then the other. In a single fluid motion, Thane hopped off the desk and moved in front of her, kneeling to slide her pants off her feet and toss them aside, joining her shirt. He peeled off a sock, his fingernails gently scraping her skin, sliding his hand under her bare heel to lift her foot to his face. 

  
She raised an eyebrow as he experimentally licked the bottom of her foot. Shepard yelped and jerked so quickly she kicked him in the shoulder. "Oh, shit," she gasped; Thane looked surprised and a little wounded.

  
"My apologies, Siha, my w- some Drell like that, I thought I would try it." Thane's lips creased in a small frown, his eyes downcast.

  
"God, I'm sorry, Thane. My feet are really ticklish," Amelia sighed, placing her hands on his cheeks and pushing his chin gently to make him look up at her. "I didn't mean to do that, I just... All right, some people - humans - do like that. I'm sorry, I can't stand having my feet touched. Shit, I'm sorry I kicked you."

  
Thane curled his fingers at the corner of her jaw and leaned up to kiss the scar on her forehead. "It's all right, Siha. I'll leave the feet alone." He flashed her a reassuring smile, and she returned with an awkward grin. He pulled off her other sock and left her feet unattended, sliding his hands up her thighs to hook his fused double-fingers in the elastic of her underwear.

  
"Hey, take yours off, too!" Amelia playfully swatted away his hand.

  
"As you wish, Siha," Thane rose to his feet; the unzipped halves of the top of his bodysuit framed his crotch. Shepard bit her lip as she eyeballed the massive bulge in the front of his suit- what was she getting herself into? Why was she too embarrassed to look up the sort of equipment Drell have, instead of just asking Mordin for advice? It seemed like it was taking forever for him to get his clothes off - he stepped on each of his heels, wriggling his feet out of the built-in boots before he finally pulled the suit off, bent over as he extricated each leg.

  
Then he stood up, and Amelia was treated to an eyeful. She was relieved that he was nowhere near as large as his clothed boner had led her to believe - there were, instead,  _two_ (perfectly reasonably sized) penises. They were purplish-pink, smooth skin, glossy, and resembled Earth sea anemones or fleshy flowers more than any phallus Shepard had seen. The tip of each had an array of four small points, surrounded by a thin ridge of skin. Thane shifted his weight uncomfortably, blinking nervously.

  
"Huh, well, I've never had someone with  _two_ before," Shepard said, dragging her eyes from his twin cocks to his face, noticing his embarrassment. "It should be twice as fun, right?" She grinned at him, showing teeth.  
Thane laughed, despite himself, caught off-guard. "Is this all right, Siha? Humans are so much different..."

  
Shepard stood up, curling her fingers gently around each of his members, surprised at how different they were - the skin was silky-smooth, such a contrast to the rest of the reptile's body; and they had a rubbery sort of give when squeezed, not as stiff as a human penis. Thane gasped, his nictitating membranes closing over his dark eyes. "Humans are boring," Amelia's grin spread wider as she drank in his reaction, slipping one of her hands to the end of his cock, finding both the ridge and the four petals to be rather pliable.

  
The man shuddered and his lids slid open slowly, and he returned a rare grin. "I'm finding my experiences to say otherwise, Siha."

  
Amelia opened her mouth to retort, but the intercom cut them off- "Commander, we've just finished refueling and we're setting coordinates for the Omega 4 Relay. Freighter didn't take quite as long as we thought. ETA in about two hours." Joker announced. Amelia and Thane froze, as if Joker had physically walked in on them.

  
"Two hours and fourteen minutes, Jeff." EDI corrected.

  
"Good enough," Joker said.

  
Human and Drell met eyes; an unfortunate reminder of what little time they had left, perhaps forever. "Sorry, Joker," Amelia muttered, "I'd respond, but I've got my hands full." She kissed Thane; gentle at first but she pressed herself against him, crushing her breasts against his scaled chest and pressing his penes between them, shoving her warm tongue into his mouth, her hands grasping at his hips. Thane met her with equal passion, wrapping one arm around her, his other hand snaking under her panties and squeezing her butt firmly in his strong fingers.

  
They broke apart to gasp for air, Shepard's glowing red irises reflected in Thane's black eyes. Thane's expression creased with another smile as he withdrew his hand from her underwear, to tug at them. "Do I get to see yours?"

  
"Oh, I guess it's fair," Amelia said with a smile, moving back from him  to let him slide her undergarment where it fell at her ankles, and she kicked them aside on the floor. Then she let out a bark of surprise as Thane shoved her backwards onto her bed and dropped to his knees, looping her knees over his shoulders. Damn, but he could move quick when he wanted to.

  
"I want a better look," He explained, tilting his head slightly to one side as he leaned so close she could feel his breath.

  
"Well...?" Amelia asked after a moment.

  
"Different from the images I saw..." Thane glanced up at her, quick to reassure her as Shepard gave him a skeptical look. "But you are lovely, Siha. Is this all right to lick, or will I be kicked again?"

  
The woman smirked, leaning back on her hands. "I'll put it this way: If you  _don't_ lick, I'll kick you."

  
"Of course, Siha." Thane dove his face between her thighs, eagerly lapping at her quim. Amelia sucked in a sharp breath; his tongue was deliciously cool on her hot flesh. He poked his tongue into her, wriggling as far as he could reach in, rubbing his palms up and down her thighs.

  
"Ahh, yes," She breathed, caressing the top of his head. He twisted his tongue around, then slid his hand under her thigh and pulled away from her a fraction - licking his fused fingers. Just as Shepard made a noise of complaint, he slid the double-digit into her, and the grumble quickly turned into a groan at the texture of his scaled skin.

  
Thane slowly worked his fingers in and out of her as he watched her reaction, then leaned back in. He licked around his fingers, trailing his way up the folds of brick-red skin, his tongue brushing across a stiff button that made her gasp and clutch at his skull. He explored with his tongue until he found that spot again - and zeroed in on it with a sniper's precision. Amelia moaned and hunched forward, running her hands over the top of his head, pressing her fingers into that wonderful spot at his temples. Thane closed his eyes and sucked her clit as he had her nipples, alternating with licking as he slid his fingers inside her to the knuckle, nuzzling his pointed nose into the thatch of dark hair above her cunt.

  
"Oh God, Thane," Amelia groaned; her voice husky and low, and Thane loved it. "God, yes, right there..." He obediently kept at it as she grasped the back of his head with one hand, pressing his face into her, nearly smothering him. She hooked her ankles together at his back as she tensed around him, his cheek-ridges pressing into her thighs. 

  
"Thane, I'm..." She gasped, her fingernails digging into the fine scales at the back of his head. Then she arched her back and let out a wordless noise, every muscle in her body convulsed (and he marvelled that she had muscles  _there_ ) as she came. She spasmed several more times, crushing his face to groin, before she shakily released him, panting. Thane took a deep breath as he gently slid his fingers free of her, then gave her swollen clit a teasing lick and was rewarded with another gasp. His mouth was smeared with the moisture she exuded, and he licked his lips, straightening his back as she slipped her legs from his shoulders.

  
"Hell," Shepard exhaled, "Have you done that before?" Before he could answer, she kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. His eyes widened in surprise momentarily before his expression warmed, sliding his smooth tongue across the rough surface of hers.

  
"I'm delighted I could please you, Siha." He rumbled when she broke away, his eyes half-closed.

  
Amelia smiled tenderly, tracing her fingers up the layers of skin over his cheeks and throat. "So let me do the same for you."

  
He slowly rose to his feet and she trailed her hands down his chest and flat stomach, over his hips and to his cocks, grasping each at the base and squeezing. "I  _didn't_ look up Drell on the extranet, so feel free to give me any pointers," she said, ducking her head forward and experimentally licking the tip of a prong.

  
Thane shivered, flexing his hands into fists. "That's... good. Siha, I... I have a prophylactic, if you'd like... We can't interbreed, but..."

  
"I  _did_ talk to Mordin. He was concerned other fluids might make me trip out, too, but it's fine, Thane." Amelia knew the condition of his health all too well, with his frequent check-ups with Dr. Chakwas... and her recent medical history was no secret in Cerberus' files. She pressed her tongue in the small hollow in the center of his right pene's tips. He had a mild tangy flavour, like citrus rind.

  
"If you i-insist... Siha," Thane growled, his eyelids drawing shut. 

  
Shepard experimentally touched her teeth to his flesh and nibbled at a prong, which earned her a hiss and a wince. "Sorry," she mumbled; stick to tongue only. She delicately sucked the injured tip and circled her tongue around each frond, doubting she could fit the oddly-shaped head of his cock in her mouth without gagging on it. Instead she traced down the small ridge of skin that ran underside his shaft, pressing her tongue into the split of his paired shafts, where the bitter-sour tang was slightly stronger. She dragged her tongue up the other shaft, gently stroking the one she'd just abandoned. The noises this attention was causing him to make were  _delicious._

  
After a moment or two, Thane gently placed his hands alongside her head, his breathing heavy. "Siha, I... I should warn you, if you keep doing that, it may not last very long before I...," he warned her, searching for the proper word. "...Ejaculate."

  
Amelia didn't bother to correct him with a better term. "Right, okay." And as much as she would have loved to watch him writhing in place as she made him come... But the impending mission hovered to the front of her mind again, a looming tombstone that pushed aside the bliss that'd allowed her to forget, just for a little bit. This could be the last time she had with him; she felt a clenching in her heart. She'd felt that before - the night with Liara before Ilos...

  
"I want to be closer to you tonight, Thane," She said in a low voice. She released him to scoot further back on her bed, gesturing him to join her as she laid back on the white covers.

  
"I would like that, Siha," He murmured as he moved to join her, dropping to hands and knees as he straddled her body. Amelia raised a hand to stroke the ridges of his face as he held himself over her. Thane leaned down to kiss her forehead, her cheek, her throat; the tips of one cock tickling her hip tantalisingly, the other stirring her pubic hair. He pressed his smooth lips to hers, and she ran her hands down his sides, fascinated by the feel of those fine scales over layers of hardened muscle.

  
He drew away from her slowly, flicking his tongue out to lick her mouth. She could still smell a whiff of her quim on his breath, and that was wonderfully sexy; she wondered if he tasted himself in her mouth. He touched the end of his nose to hers, the sharply-angled scales scratching her skin. Amelia slipped a hand over the curve of his hip, trailing her fingertips down his cock and around the ridges of glassy-smooth flesh that framed the quad tips.

  
"So, uh..." She started with a flustered half-grin, running a fingertip along the inside of the ridge; Thane shivered and bit back a groan. "Look, I... I don't know what you usually do, but I can't take both of these at the same time."

  
Thane chuckled, soft and breathy as she was still stroking sensitive bits of his anatomy. "It is customary to only use one at a time."

  
Amelia fingered the tip of a frond. "I'll admit I really have no idea what to do with these," She said hesitantly, her cheeks flushing slightly. She felt all the more embarrassed for  _blushing_ ; she felt sixteen again, fumbling and clueless. "I probably should have done my research, too. I didn't think this would happen." She bit off the  _'...yet.'_

  
Thane kissed the scar above her right eyebrow, smiling at her affectionately. "Siha, we don't have to do this."

  
"Oh no, we are doing this," she hissed vehemently, her expression fierce. She softened as Thane blinked, startled. "...I'll just let you take the lead, all right? I want this, I trust you." Surprising herself, she added: "I want  _you_ , Thane."

  
The Drell caressed her throat, bending so close that she nearly felt the vibration of his rich, rough voice in her teeth, his lips brushing hers as he replied. "I am yours, Siha." Amelia lifted her head a fraction to meet him in a kiss, her hands curling around his waist, but he moved away, moving his weight to one hand to grasp his right pene with his freed hand. He shifted his hips forward, the curled prongs pressing against her lips. "... I may need some assistance, as well." He smiled, his brows raised querulously.

  
Shepard shook her head in feigned exasperation, lips curved with amusement as she reached down, using two fingers to spread open her cunt. There was a moment of floundering. He didn't quite get lined up properly and when he found the right angle his fleshy ridges snagged on her labia; but then it worked and he pushed inside her and she clutched at his sides with a guttural snarl. 

  
Thane immediately froze, his hand still around the base of his shaft. "Siha, are you all right?"

  
"Y-essss," She said through gritted teeth. She dug her fingernails into his scales, urging him deeper into her; he drew his hand away and held himself over her, pressing his hips forward, sliding the entirety of his cock into her, the other one laying across the crease between her groin and thigh. Her fingers curled into claws, Amelia's vaginal muscles flexed as she adjusted to the feel of his alien phallus; the head was larger than the rest of the shaft, but the concave, floral shape of the tip fit nicely inside her.

  
Thane's chest was heaving as he took great breaths; his secondary eyelids closed, clouding his dark eyes. "Oh, Gods..." The folded crimson skin along his cheeks and throat was puffed out slightly, and his lips formed a few more words, though all Shepard could make out was a low thrum that shook her eardrums. "Siha, that... Gods, that feels  _wonderful_ ," he panted, the smooth reddish skin relaxing back into its neat pleats as his translucent eyelids slid open halfway.

  
"Oh? You mean this?" Amelia convulsed  that certain set of muscles, earning herself a wordless growl from the reptilian man. Apparently Drell women lacked that feature; Thane's eyes snapped fully open in bemused astonishment. She grinned, and then it was her turn to moan as he rocked his hips, thrusting unhurriedly; his second shaft adding an interesting sensation as it rubbed back and forth across her hip and the crook of her thigh.

  
Shepard closed her eyes, pressing her head back in the pillows as she lost herself in her lover, the present muscling aside her worries like a Krogan wading into battle - Thane’s disease, the Collectors, Cerberus, the Council and Alliance, the Reapers... nothing mattered now but his cool, scaled skin and the tight muscles underneath that; the hoarse growls escaping his green lips; his unique, bizarre, lovely cocks and the way that the unlikely lovers still managed to fit their anatomy together;  the way he smelled faintly of loam behind the antibacterial soap.

  
Amelia cracked her eyes open to slits as he dropped to his elbows and crushed his mouth against hers, kissing her with ardent desperation. His scaled chest rubbed against her nipples as his strokes grew faster, shallower; he slid a hand under her head, his fingers tangled in her hair, his other hand balled in the sheets. She shivered and uttered something into his mouth that may have been his name, wrapping her arms around him; one hand at the back of his neck, the other at the small of his back.

  
Thane snapped his head back as he gave a final thrust, burying himself in her cunt, his lips pulled back from his pearly teeth, his exclamation a glottal growl. Amelia reflexively tensed around him (she swore it felt like his cock had grown  _larger_ , somehow), delighting in his ecstasy. He stiffly held himself in place, as if frozen, for a second or three - then he sucked in a deep breath through his nose. He lowered his head, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck; exhausted, trembling imperceptibly, but much too considerate to collapse atop Shepard.

  
"Siha..." He whispered, muffled by her collarbone. He withdrew from her gradually; Amelia biting down on the inside of her lip as his pene slid free. Thane lowered himself gingerly onto the bed alongside the human, still breathing heavy. He rolled onto his side as she turned towards him; he reached to her face, the tips of his fused fingers grazing the network of glowing scars. "I'm glad I had  a chance to share this with you..." He trailed off, leaving the  _'before I die'_ of that statement unspoken, yet still hanging in the air between them.

  
Amelia similarly traced the creases of the scales plating the top of his head; she felt a thrill of excitement with a streak of electric apprehension at the adoring,  _loving_ look he cast upon her now. She realised that a part of her would die with him; if by some utterly impossible, insane miracle they survived this, she wasn't sure she could bear to watch this beautiful man waste away. She closed her eyes, as if she could close away her thoughts as easily. 

  
She pressed her lips to the dark scale in the center of his forehead. "Yeah, me too, Thane." She pulled him closer and he snuggled up to her, tucking his head under her chin. She ignored the cranial spine poking under her jaw, looping a leg around his waist as she held him, clinging desperately to every last second of joy she had left.


End file.
